This invention relates to recreational trailers. More specifically this invention relates to a multi-piece recreational trailer.
In the United States and internationally the use of off-road vehicles has increased substantially since the 3-wheeled recreational vehicle emerged in the 1970's as a utility and sport vehicle. Safety issue concerns caused the emergence of the 4-wheeler or “quad” market and this safer recreational vehicle version increased the popularity of off-road vehicles. For references within this application, recreational off-road vehicles will be referred to as all terrain vehicles or ATV's. The marketplace has also emerged for multi-purpose or utility tractors since the 1970's. Today, the average middle income and higher class consumers within the United States have either an ATV or utility tractor of some sort for their household or recreational use.
The recreational trailer market in the United States continues to grow as the use of ATV's and utility vehicles increases. Common purposes of the trailer not only include transporting the ATV for recreational use but also using trailers for many tasks around the house, farm, or ranch such as gardening, landscaping, hauling, and the like.
Rear cargo carrier sales also continue to rise in the United States with the popular and easy hitch method of attachment. This inexpensive device is great for substantially increasing the amount of cargo or supplies that any vehicle can hold. Cargo carriers help transform the average car or sports utility vehicle into a truck and give the ability to haul larger than normal for these vehicles. Rear cargo carriers also can be used behind ATV's or utility vehicles. These rear cargo carriers do store easier than a trailer (can be stored vertically against a wall versus needing space for the whole trailer) which is a benefit for the urban individual that has limited storage space.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-attaching transporting device that will overcome the deficiencies of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-attaching transporting device that provides multiple task application and configuration options.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-attaching transporting device that can be easily assembled/disassembled and stored.
These and other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.